The present invention relates generally to fasteners and, more particularly, to a terminal position assurance assembly for a roof marker lamp for a vehicle.
It is known to provide a roof marker lamp for a vehicle such as a sport utility vehicle or a pick-up truck. Typically, the roof marker lamp is attached to an outer surface of a roof of the vehicle, The roof marker lamp typically has a bulb socket that resides in a cavity thereof and is attached to a female electrical connector. The roof marker lamp is electrically connected to a power source by wire and a male electrical connector that mates with the female electrical connector. However, during assembly, the wire and male electrical connector are snapped into the female electrical connector in the back of the bulb socket in tight quarters. In addition, due to limited space, it is very difficult to plug the male electrical connector into the female electrical connector in the cavity of the roof marker lamp.
As a result, it is desirable to provide a terminal position assurance assembly for a roof marker lamp for a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a terminal position assurance assembly that is pre-assembled to an electrical connector for mating with an electrical connector disposed in a cavity of a roof marker lamp of the vehicle. It is further desirable to provide a terminal position assurance assembly for a roof marker lamp that assists an assembler in snapping one electrical connector into the electrical connector behind the bulb socket in the roof marker lamp. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a terminal position assurance assembly for a roof marker lamp on a vehicle.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a new terminal position assurance assembly for a roof marker lamp for a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a terminal position assurance assembly for a roof marker lamp that is preassembled to an electrical connector for the roof marker lamp.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a terminal position assurance assembly for a roof marker lamp that has assists an assembler to in connecting an electrical connector to an electrical connector disposed inside a roof marker lamp during installation.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a terminal position assurance assembly for connection to an electrical connector of a roof marker lamp for a vehicle. The terminal position assurance assembly includes an electrical connector for connection to the electrical connector of the roof marker lamp. The terminal position assurance assembly also includes a terminal position assurance member connected to the electrical connector and having a handle portion extending outwardly to be gripped by an assembler to assist the assembler in connecting the electrical connector to the electrical connector of the roof marker lamp.
One advantage of the present invention is that a terminal position assurance assembly is provided for a roof marker lamp for a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the terminal position assurance assembly clips onto one of the electrical connectors to secure the terminals on the electrical connector into position with an electrical connector of a roof marker lamp of a vehicle. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the terminal position assurance assembly is pre-assembled to the electrical connector and reduces the number of loose pieces in a vehicle assembly plant. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the terminal position assurance assembly has an integrated handle to assist an assembler in snapping the one electrical connector into the other electrical connector in the roof marker lamp. A further advantage of the present invention is that the terminal position assurance assembly reduces installation time and improves quality due to adequate connection. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the terminal position assurance assembly is ergonomically friendly, eliminating two-hand operation and use of pigtail and does not change assembly procedure.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.